


Frustrated Warrior

by ElizabethJaneway1158



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethJaneway1158/pseuds/ElizabethJaneway1158
Summary: Favorite command team UST. A brief look inside Chakotay's psyche and the effect Kathryn Janeway has had on it. Drabble. Very short. Chakotay POV.





	Frustrated Warrior

The moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew my heart was no longer my own. Your strength and beauty beguiled and blinded me. The steel in your gaze, the utter confidence in your sultry stride, the sheer magnitude of your presence in a room. It’s a wonder that men and women of all walks, races, and age have longed to kiss your supple lips; all of us starving to bring you pleasure.

My focus is immediately drawn to you. Two weeks on this ship and I can hardly stand the way you do nothing, yet my mind is beyond distraction. Slender fingers delicately dance over the conn between us, their heat dangerously close to me. I smell the whisper of your perfume assault me as you cross the Bridge, your Bridge. My insides tighten at the possessiveness of your ship and her crew. Your assertive captain’s demeanor and the tight sway of your hips drive me to madness. The mere thought of you is enough to stir that primal urge to bury myself deep inside you and claim you as my own.

The first year is a depressing blur of constant masturbation. Anything I can do to momentarily relieve the hold you have over me. Thrusting wildly into my hands I envision your alabaster skin stretched beneath me, writhing in relentless passion. I slide myself in your tight heat, hurtling toward a powerful physical and emotional release. I strain against the instinct to roar your name; cum spurting hotly over my hand and belly. I climb into the shower, only to find myself hard again at the notion I will soon see you again.

There is no denying that you own my mind, body, and soul. You once quickly glance at me, witnessing clumsy hands attempting to disguise an undeniable erection, your body betrays you and speaks the answer to an inquiry you didn’t dare make. Your voice drops low when we are alone, feather light touches to my chest and shoulders leave fire in their wake. My abdomen ripples with arousal when you pierce me with that knowing gaze. You’ve finally realized what you do to me. And it excites you.

Two and a half years of building a relationship on trust and loyalty, following you closely down a corridor, feeling your body heat teasingly mingle with mine, hearing your laughter, and witnessing your rare breathtaking smile; it both saves and destroys me. The more the woman beneath the uniform is revealed to me, the hungrier my need grows. Lust turns to adoration, adoration soon gives way to unwavering loyalty and deep companionship.

My besotted heart beats only for you. Other women have lost any appeal they may have had before. Before you wove your way in and invaded every part of me. Our shared meals and tender moments of careful intimacy effectively seal my fate to remain by your side for the rest of my days.

After three years, and a turbulent stretch of trials and tribulations, you decide to pay a visit to my quarters unannounced. As you call for entrance, I am fucking my frustrations out against a pillow, savagely humping it into submission like a stud ready to breed. The cocktail of whisky, depression, and testosterone ravaging my nervous system renders my professional guise useless. Leaving only the raw energy of the Maquis rebel you came here to capture so long ago.

I haphazardly throw on loose pajama pants; daring to leave them hanging dangerously low on my strong, broad hips. I peer over the sweat slicked planes of my olive skin. I absentmindedly caress a dusky nipple and gasp as my sensitive cock jumps under the thin fabric. The solid muscles of a boxer twitch tantalizingly under my ministrations. My door chimes again and I move to answer.

I prop myself in the doorway; arm resting against the cool metal, breath slowly returning from my recent exertion. You’re clad only in a silk robe that hugs the alluring curves of your body and you smell of lilacs, sweat, and arousal. Wide pupils rimmed by a shimmering cerulean travel down my body to rest on my erection straining toward you. My eyes never leave your face as I bring a hand down to adjust myself, feeling the moist evidence of my leaking head through the material.

“Captian.”

My voice is unrecognizable even to my own ears, dark and positively erotic. Your heaving breast and burning cheeks have me uttering a poorly concealed groan.

“I…heard y--I came to…”

Your eyes slam shut and that pouty bottom lip of yours slips between your teeth. My hand reaches out to pull you inside. The doors whisk closed, surrounding me further in your mouthwatering bouquet. Warm breath caresses my bare chest, my nipples harden painfully. Our labored breathing is deafening in the silence of the darkened chill of my living area.

I bring your face to mine and rest my forehead heavily on yours. The scent I inhale is absolutely intoxicating and I suppress the urge to grind my cock into your silken stomach. I feel you shudder against me and stare down the exposed valley of your breasts. My desperate need to taste you escapes past the line that is never crossed.

“Kiss me, Kathryn.”

It’s a ghost of a request. Before I can swallow against my rapidly drying throat and reiterate, your hand snakes up my body to pull at the base of my skull, driving my lips to yours with bruising force. Something akin to a snarl erupts from the back of my throat and I effortlessly lift you against me. We lock eyes for a moment between heated kisses and you know there is no turning back. A throaty moan passes through your lips, into my waiting mouth as I carry you to my bed.


End file.
